Ojos Azul Marino
by Kini-chan
Summary: Ken tiene los ojos más encantadores... ¿no les parece? ¿No lo creen así? ¿Yaoi? Leánlo, please. No muy bueno, pero para que vean que no me he muerto ñ_ñ. Sí, soy una obsesa de Ken, no me lo tienen que decir ^^U.


Bueno... ¡Fuera depresiones! La vida es demasiado hermosa, ¿cierto? Además, quiero hacer una mini historia, ya que he estado en "break" por algo de tiempo (¡pero les prometo que tengo un par de historias buenas en mente! ojalá y alguien inventara algo para escribir lo que piensas, ¿verdad?).  
Esto se lo quiero dedicar a KenTa-kun, que aunque no lo he visto últimamente, es el único que me ánima a seguir (a aparte de Hide-kun, claro... ah... pero no creo que le guste mucho esto ñ_ñ').  
Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño desvarío. Advertencia: Yaoi o no yaoi, he ahí el dilema ^^U.  
¡Por cierto! Digimon no es mío, es de la Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo... (y yo quisiera que alguien me cediera los derechos de Wada Kouji ^^U).  
  
Atte:  
Kini-chan.  
  
OJOS AZUL MARINO  
  
Ojos azules... No sólo azules. Azul marino, diría yo. Pero no sólo es por sus ojos... Desde la primera vez que le ví sentí algo especial por él. Tal vez... admiración mezclada con envídia. Pero, soy una creatura humana, y toda creatura humana débil tal y como soy yo no puede resistirse a sus encantos. Imposible. A que ninguno de ustedes puede. ¿Cómo resistirse a aquella sonrisa encantadora? ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos suplicando un pequeño capricho? A ver, digánme si se hubieran resistido ustedes. Díganme una respuesta negativa, porque yo no la encuentro posible. Después me dí cuenta. ¡Error fatal! El enemigo. Frente a nosotros. Burlándose de mí. Cierto. Soy una creatura estúpida. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? No hay ser humano en el planeta que se resista a esos hechizantes ojos azules. No hay. Luego. Arrepentimiento. Fue difícil. Lágrimas de tormento. Noches de duda y sufrimiento. Pero me esforzé en creer. En creer en aquellos ojos azules en los que me perdía cada vez que se llenaban de lágrimas. Como contenía las ansias de limpiarlas con los labios y beberme todo su dolor. No podía. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Ustedes lo harían? Es decir. Era demasiado pronto. Él estaba herido. Confundido. Asustado. Haber reaccionado así hubiese sido irresponsable de mi parte... ¿Irresponsable?... Bueno, hubiera pensado que estaba tratando de aprovecharme de que necesitaba de afecto, de alguien, de amigos, de... algo más... tal vez amor... ¿Alguno de ustedes lo hubiera hecho? Traté de acercarme, cautelosamente, claro. Pero mientras más me acerco, hay más rechazo, más miedo... ¿por qué? Ella me lo explica. Tiene miedo a relacionarse porque tiene miedo de perder a alguien más. ¿Tiene miedo? ¿Tiene miedo de perder-me?... Quiero hablarle, quiero decirle que no me va a perder a mí, que no me voy a ir como su hermano, que no me voy a alejar de él, que no va a estar sólo ya nunca más. Ahora estamos cerca. Abro la boca para decir algo y él voltea de repente. Nuestros rostros están extremadamente juntos. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cara y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos azul marino. Tan oscuros y a la vez tan llenos de luz que no puedo creer que alguna vez sirvieron al mal. Su boca está tan cerca de la mía que por mi mente pasan tantas cosas... pero sobre todo una en especial. Trato de acercarme más.... Entonces lo oigo. Él susurra mi nombre. Me separo. No puedo hacerle eso. ¿Ustedes lo harían? No puedo profanar tanta pureza, simplemente no puedo... no puedo. Salgo de ahí sin decir nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo... si es mi casa o la suya. Solamente escucho a lo lejos como su voz repite mi nombre varias veces hasta perderse. Corro hasta que no me quedan fuerzas y me dejo caer... ¿qué está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo fuí capaz tan sólo de pensarlo? ¿De pensar que pude... besarlo? ¿Lo hubieran hecho? Sí, ¿verdad? Yo también... Yo también lo hubiera besado. Pero me arrepentí. ¿Saben por qué? Porque no quiero lastimarlo. No sé nada sobre mí. Soy una creatura humana e insegura que... se pierde en él cada vez que lo ve... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él es perfecto, yo soy la representación más exacta de la imperfección. Y yo no debo opacarlo. No cuando se puede conseguir a la mejor de las chicas. No se merece a alguien como yo... no si él puede brillar solo. Lo hará bien. Es un chico maravilloso y el deseo de todas las niñas. Le irá muy bien. Lo sé. Sólo quisiera detener estas estúpidas lágrimas y todo estaría mejor, ¿no creen? Ja, ja... tal vez debería dejar de escribir tantas tonterías e irme a mi casa a estudiar o algo...  
  
- Motomiya-kun...  
  
- ¿Eh?   
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- I-Ichijouji...  
  
- No... ¿No...? ¿No me ibas a besar?...  
  
- Aahh...  
  
- ¿No te gusto, Motomiya-kun?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!.... ¡¡¡¡Es decir!!!!.... Ichijouji...  
  
- Motomiya-kun...  
  
- ¿De verdad puedo besarte?  
  
- Claro que puedes... Motomiya-kun...  
  
- Solo... yo... I-Ichijouji...  
  
- Sí, Motomiya-kun.  
  
- Muchas gracias...  
  
Sí... me gusta perderme... en sus ojos azul marino... ¿A ustedes no?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Agh... ¿Cómo me salió para ser mi primer yaoi? Me quedó muy... no sé ¬¬... no me gustó el final, pero ya no sabía que poner ^^U, la idea era diferente, lo que hace viajar por tiempo largo en auto sin tener nada que hacer más que pensar ñ_ñ... Por cierto... A ver cuándo hago un fanfic decente yaoi... porque esto es... un "por mientras" como quien dice, para que sepan que no me he muerto ^^U. "Ella" es Kari, para que luego no digan que sólo la difamo n_nU.  
Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí. Gracias por leerme, bye. Dejen Review... ¡Ah! Thanks a todos los que me han dejado reviews, se lo agradezco mucho a todos (¡oh no, Kini-chan se ha puesto sentimental!) Y, como ya había dicho... a KenTa-kun... regresa, te extraño, bye...   
  
Sorry, Hide-kun ñ_ñ' 


End file.
